


Young Lovers With Their Legs Tied Up In Knots

by Appl3_Juic3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appl3_Juic3/pseuds/Appl3_Juic3
Summary: Wilbur rightfully beats the shit outta dream :)Title from Hayloft By Mother Mother
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 308





	Young Lovers With Their Legs Tied Up In Knots

Anyone who had met Wilbur would tell you he's not easily angered. So when he stormed in the room fuming everybody knew someone fucked up. Wilbur is  _ very _ protective of both tommy and tubbo why? He practically raised both of them. So anyone to fuck with  _ his  _ little brothers would be in for a hell of a ride. So that's why he asked to be resurrected, To beat the living  _ shit  _ out of dream.

The last person he saw when he died was Ph1lza, his dad, but he lost that right to that name a long time ago, When he left the newly 18 year old wilbur to take care of his two 9 year old brothers. But the last people he thought of was his two little brothers. He hoped they would be okay with him gone. And when he saw how  _ both  _ of them were getting manipulated by that green bastard, to say he was pissed was an understatement. He was happy when Tommy was with techno, but he knew that all trust was lost when techno asked  _ him _ if he wanted him to call in that favor by the look in Tommy's eyes. Tommy left to team up with Tubbo and he was happy until  _ both _ Ph1lza and techno teamed up with  **_him_ ** . So he told Tommy he wanted to be resurrected. And that leads us here, where he's yelling at phil. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? TEAMING UP WITH  _ DREAM _ ? THE PERSON WHOS TORMENTED TOMMY AND TUBBO SINCE WHO KNOWS WHEN! I LEFT THEM WITH YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT THEY WOULD BE  _ SAFE _ , AND I WAS DEAD WRONG!" He stops for a moment to take a breath. "Wil-" Phil tries to speak. "No no no no no no you don't get the right to speak and try to convince me that you did noth-" he stops in the middle of his sentence when he hears a voice. 

"Wil?" He hears Tommy say in a quiet voice. He turns fully to see Tommy there with Tubbo at his side. "Toms… tubbo" he says in a quiet voice as if not to scare them off. He takes a step forward with caution. The boys take that as a sign. They run forward crashing into him. "Oh my boys… I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" he says while hugging them. He quickly notices a couple things. Tommy's  _ thin  _ and quiet and tubbos more closed off and cold. He  _ knows _ that its dreams fault. And he's going to pay for ever hurting his baby brothers.

He walks in as angry as one can be "Oh ghostbur! Its nice to see you" he hears dream say. He can only see red. He lunges at him with out a word and just starts punching and punching and punching. He only stops when he gets  _ dragged  _ off. He notices that his knuckles are bloody and broken, and that dreams face is beaten in, barely recognizable. And then a message pops up on everyone communicators

**_Dream was killed by Wilbur Soot using brute force_ **

**_-1 Cannon life ??? Left._ **

****


End file.
